supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul/Transcript
Transcript Dae-Jung is walking through Shōwa Prison Camp Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: I hate night patrolling) man sneaks into the camp Dae-Jung is seen sitting in one of the camp cells, then gets up and walks outside Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: So beautiful outside, the stars shine like lapel pins and the moonlight is beautiful) comes outside holding her Law plush and sits down next to Ri Dae-Jung Marie: "Hi, Ri Dae-Jung, how are you?" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Good, but night patrol sucks!) Marie: "That's sad, isn't it, being outside at 2am, that's very awkward and you got chosen to be night guard, that's very sad, isn't it?" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Yeah) Marie: "I'm going back to bed now, night!" leaves man then comes outside the camp Man: "Ri Dae-Jung, 280,000 deaths, this one's going down." Dae-Jung turns around, to notice the man Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Who the h*** are you?!) Dae-Jung gets his knife out Man: "Ri Dae-Jung, DPRK, age 11, Prison Guard, birthday September 16th, you are under arrest for murder, causing massacres, creating nuclear weapons and causing deaths among this camp." the man gets a knife, then tries to stab Ri Dae-Jung with the knife, then he avoids, then Ri Dae-Jung tries stabbing him, only to miss, and the man holds him by the neck Man: "The name's Paul, You are one of the 11 Death Soldiers." man unbuttons Ri Dae-Jung's coat and and undershirt, then stabs Ri Dae-Jung in the stomach 5-7 times and drops him to the ground and he screams in pain Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: It hurts........aughhhhhh........) Dae-Jung tries to stand up, but crouches in pain, the blood begins pooling from the wound then leaves Dae-Jung then falls unconscious The next morning Cap and Takumi Cap are holding hands and walking through the camp's campus, then they hear a scream Yong-il: "What was that? I'll look." then walks around to find the source of the noise, he finds Ri Dae-Jung, on the ground, lying in his own blood Yong-il: "RI DAE-JUNG! SPEAK TO ME!" Dae-Jung does not answer Takumi: "There is red stuff on his belly, and it's leaking onto the floor." Yong-il: "He's been stabbed?!" picks up the unconscious Ri Dae-Jung, who then moans Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: It.....hurts) Yong-il: "This doesn't seem good at all..." The Risks Involved Reicheru: "Here's a huge problem, Ri Dae-Jung's blood type is O-, he needs blood from others and Jane cannot use hers, as she is a ghost and ghost and human blood are not compatible, Mark, Marie, and Ri Min-Li, you're going to have to donate blood to save his life." Ri Dae-Jung wakes up in hospital Dae-Jung wakes up and finds his Normal counterpart Mark: "Uh, I heard you got attacked, that stab wound on your stomach, he stabbed it pretty deep and you bled alot, you were given 2 blood transfusions, one by Ri Min-Li and one by Marie." Dae-Jung attempts to stand, but is forced back on the bed by Mark Mark: "Please, you can't move just yet, I was asked to treat you wounds and wash you off." gets a damp cloth and washes the wound inflicted on Ri Dae-Jung, causing him to flinch and gasp Ri Dae-Jung: "거기, 그 아파요!" (Translation: Not there, that hurts like h***!) Sophie: "Foxy, I know it hurts, but try to hold on, we don't want the wound getting infected." continues cleaning the wound while Ri Dae-Jung hisses in pain Ri Dae-Jung: (whispers) "" (Translation: Stop it, it hurts) Mark: "What was that, I can't hear you, Spy, speak up a little." Maria: "I think he is saying, It hurts." Mark: "Spy, I know it hurts, but if your stomach gets infected, your organs can be irreparably damaged and worse, you will not be able to eat or drink." Dae-Jung continues gasping in pain as Mark cleans off the wound Mark: "It'll be OK! I'm making progress." Ri Dae-Jung: "자신 .... ..... 제어 할 수 없습니다 ....." (Translation: "Can't.....control....myself.....") Mark: "Almost there." Dae-Jung uses his right hand to block out a scream Mark: "My Another counterpart......Sophie, his wound is deep." Sophie: "It is?" (inspects it) "Do we have a better option, since the wound may not be easy to fix? You can figure it out yourself while I bring Tokiko Okina to provide some food if he can still manage to eat or drink." Mark: "I think so, If that continues on, he would be bed bounded for months, unable to eat or drink, after a few months, death by malnutrition or blood loss, we have to use surgery to repair the inside, then we need to stitch the wound, but he will need at least 4-5 blood transfusions, but, give him simple foods like sandwiches, onigiri, rice, or pudding." Ri Min-Li: "" (Translation: Hooray! Losing more f***ing blood!) Marie: "Ri Min-Li....." After the blood transfusions and surgery Dae-Jung gets up after a week, noticing dried blood on his pectoral and a 5-centermetre scar, his hair loose, he notices Tokiko Okina coming over with kimchi and some fruit on a tray Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: How long was I asleep for?) Tokiko: "Officer Ri Dae-Jung-sama, you slept for a week, you hungry?" Dae-Jung feels a sharp pain and clutches his mid-section Tokiko: "From the operation or just hungry?" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: F***ing starving....) Tokiko: "I'll leave this here, then." leaves the kimchi and fruit on his bedside table Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: "Thanks...") Paul Buys It Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts